If I didn't have you
by StudMuffin-007
Summary: Selena moved away before she could tell Nick. Now he's a singer and guitar player in a famous band called The Jonas Brothers. One day, they meet again.
1. So we met each other again

**Selena's POV**

I sat down to the floor in my room, thinking about my ex-boyfriend who had been my boyfriend for three years. His name was Nick, Nick Jonas. Yeah, you heard right. My ex is the Cute-sensitive JoBro. I still remember the day I moved away from New Jersey, away from him. That memory still hurts me inside.

**- Flashback-**

I stood right in front of the Jonas house, waiting for someone to open the door. After few moments Joe opened the door.

"Hey Joe" I said smiling. "Is Nick home?"  
"Selena" Joe smiled. "Long time, no see huh? I don't know if he is bit I can check on it."

Than he started yelling stuff like; 'STUD MUFFN' and 'NICKY-POO' . When he got no answer, he turned his attention to me again. "It seems like Nick isn't home now" Joe said.  
"Oh okay. Thanks anyway Joe" I said hugging him. "Bye" I walked away, sad.

That would have been the last change to tell Nick about her moving to L.A. And that tomorrow.

I walked my way home and opened the front door. There where boxes, boxes and guess what, more boxes.

"Ugh, mom. Why do we have to move?" I asked my mother Geena.  
"Because, sweetheart. How did Nick take it?" was my mom's answer.  
"He wasn't home so I'm not gonna tell him" I said walking to my room. I saw my laptop on my desk so I decided to go online on AIM. My BFF was online so I clicked on her nickname.

**( A.N.- Selena is S-Gomez123 and Demi, her bff is DemiLovato967)**

DemiLovato967; How did it go with Nick? I'm curious.  
S-Gomez123; I didn't tell him and I'm not going to. He can figure it out himself or Joe is going to tell him rsum.  
DemiLovato967; Selena? You are kidding me right?  
S-Gomez123; No, I'm not. I don't want to go over there and I don't want to tell him about this over the phone and I'm getting a new phone number so he cannot call me.  
S-Gomez123; hey, I gotta go packing again. Miss you already. Bye.  
DemiLovato967; oh okay. Byee Selena

**S-Gomez123 has logged off. **

**- End of Flashback-**

A single tear slid down my cheek.

Now he is the famous Nick Jonas. Not the same old Nicholas that I knew.

My friends are **obsessed** with Kevin, Nick and Joe but I haven't told them that Nick is my ex or that I talk to Kevin and Joe on the phone once in a while.  
The girls let me watch Jonas Brothers interviews, YouTube videos and stuff.  
Demi is the only one that know about me and Nick and my talks with Kevin and Joe. And speaking of Demi, she moved to LA. And I'm so happy about it.

Demi and Tish, my friend too, dragged me into some concerts and it was than I saw him. In the first time in two years. He stood there on stage, playing on his guitar and singing Still in love with you. How ironic?

Those JoBros finished the concert by singing Burning up and than it was over.

"Come ooon Tish, can we go home now?" I complained  
"Are toy kidding me? You, me and Demi got backstage passes and we are going to meet the JONAS BROTHERS!" Tish eeped.  
"AfriendwhodraggedmeintoaJoBroconcert SAY WHAT?!" I yelled  
"I know, How exiting?" Tish said.  
Demi sent me an – I'm sorry and awkwaaard- face.  
"Oh, Tish. If you only knew" I mumbled under my breath.

**Nick's POV**

This concert went good. I was looking at the crowd when I saw a face that looked a lot familiar. I though that it couldn't be the person I thought it was so I just kept singing.

I sat there, ready for Meet&Greet when I saw her again and Oh My God, It was my ex.

"Joe, Look who's here" I said to my brother.  
"Ahaa" he said not paying attention to when I just said.  
"SGomez" Joe suddenly yelled, running to Selena.

She just stood there, staring at me. But as soon as Joe yelled his pet name for her, she yelled.  
"Oh my gosh, Isn't it the one and only DJ Dangeeer?" Selena smiled, ran over to Joe and hugged him.

I saw Demi and some other girl stand there. The other girl was like – WHAAAAT?!- at her face. I walked over to them and hugged Demi "Heyy Demster" I said.

That other girl's mouth dropped. Demi laughed.  
"Hi Nicky-Poo. Missed ya. This is Tish, she's a big fan and practically loves you. Like someone else in this room. Who happens to be your ex. I think you should talk to her Nick." Demi blurted out.

I sighed.

"Oh, DL . I don't know. She ruined big time." I sighed again.

Tish opened her mouth again and said "What are you talking about?" Which made me think more about Selena.

"Tish, Nick is that ex that Selena is alwaaays talking about." Demi said and walked over to Joe and Selena and hugged Joe. Tish stood there with her mouth hanging wide open again.

I sat down and thought. So, she still loves me.  
Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and heared a low "Nick" .  
So, I turned around and saw Selena stand there, totally embarrassed.

"Selena" I said, keeping my voice down low.

All of sudden someone screamed with made me fall down to the floor.

_**A.N. Hey you guys.  
**_

_**This is the first chapter.  
If you like it, review, If you want more, review.**_

Just R&R!  


_**.-' Peace.Love.JonasBrothers.**_


	2. Telling the truth

_**Hey guys :P**_Sorry that I took so long writing it.. I am pretty busy, even if it's summer. Cuz I baby-sit my little sister, which is REALLY boring and I play soccer, soooo. Yeaah.. And sorry its short…

Here's chapter two; Hello again.

* * *

- **Still Nick's POV.-**"You guys actually know **the **JONAS BROTHERS!? EEEEP!'' Someone yelled.I looked confused at Joe."It wasn't me!'' He said as he noticed me looking at him."Nick, you okay?'' Demi laughed.I stood up again.

"Yeaah, I am. Who yelled? I asked.

Joe and Demi pointed at that Tish girl, who actually stood there, **blushing!**

"Okaaay.'' Selena and I said in union.

Joe looked at me with strange look.

When I was about to say something, Big Rob came in and said that the fans where ready.

Kevin came in.

"Hey guys.'' Kevin said smiling.

"Kevvy'' Selena said.

"SG! Long time, no see.'' Kevin said smiling, and hugged her."Soo, What's uuuup dudes?'' Joe said in gangster tone.

"Uuuhm, actually not so much.'' Selena said.

"Paul Kevin Jonas, I'm here too ya know. Where is my hug?" Demi smirked. "DEMI :D Hi..'' Kevin hugged her too.

"Thank you.'' Demi smiled.

Big Rob came in."You guys ready?'' He asked."Yep and freeeeeesh, maan.'' Joe said, taking a sip of his Red Bull."Bring in the fans." I said.

Big Rob nodded and opened the door and couple of girls walked in."Hi, I'm Miriam.'' One of the girls said shyly."I'm Nick, nice to meet you.'' I said, sticking my hand out and shaking hers."Yeah sure whatever dude, She knows ya. I'm **Joe!**'' Joe said.Demi, Selena and Tish stood there too and one of the girls noticed them."Hi, I'm Charlotte. Are those your GF's?'' she asked.Selena blushed.

"Pff noope. Demi and Selena over there, Kevin, Nick and I where BFF... L before and they came to surprise us. Right girls? And Tish there is their dearest friend.'' Joe blurted out."Huh? Yeps.. Joe-Danger is right.'' Demi smiled."Uuuuh yeah.? I said.Kevin looked at me weirdly.

"You can send in the next group of fans, Big Rob. '' Joe said."Yah okay, Danger. '' Big Rob said to Joe.Those fan girls and Selena started to walk out."Selena, you don't have to go.'' Joe said."Uuuhm, Demi, girl-talk?'' Selena asked.**- Selena's POV.-**"What?.'' Demi asked."I can't be in the same room as Nick anymore.It makes me wanna kiss him. So, I'll wait outside, okay?" I whispered to Demi."Ooh, okay. Yeah sure. You can always apologize to him too ya know.'' Demi said in a whisper."Not gonna happen"


End file.
